The 3 heads of the dragon
by amdbjr
Summary: AU-Rhaenys Targaryen survived and was raised as a ward in winterfell. Ned Stark tries to send Jon Snow to the wall. But before that he finds a secret that changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This is my first fanfiction and english is not my native language so there might have some errors. reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Sack of Kings Landing**

 **Rhaenys Targaryen**

The noise outside was making her scared. People were screaming e asking for help and she was hiding under the bed hugging her cat. She looked to her mother and asked "mama, what is happening?" she said "why are these people screaming?"

Her mother looked at her with watering eyes and said " nothing my sweetie little girl," she said " but keep hiding."

Rhaenys was scared and the fear only worsened when the door started to be forced and people shouting outside, her mother in this moment looked at her and said "Keep hiding my love, please, no matter what happens keeps hiding, okay?"

She nods to her mother and the door burst open and two man enter the room. One of them was so big that she reckon that he must be a giant and that one started to talk "well, what do we have here," he said looking at her mother and her brother "princess Elia and prince Aegon, what a pleasure?"

Her mother didn't answer, she just stand at corner of the room with Aegon in her arms. The big speak again "Are you not gonna answer?" he said "well, let's see if we can make you more eager to talk"

With that he grabbed Aegon from her arms while she screamed " No, Please," she pleaded " I'll do anything."

The man with Aegon in his arms said "found your voice now, huh?" he said and then he looked at Aegon " what a handsome little boy" and with he grabbed Aegon's head and slammed into the wall "not so handsome anymore huh?" then he let the little body fall to the floor.

She couldn't understand what was happening she looked at her brother in the floor with pool of blood around him and the it hit her. Her brother was dead ,silent years began to fall from her eyes, she looked at in the hope this was not true, that her brother was still alive but her mother was staring at her brother's body and silently crying.

The other man into the room burst laughing and said " now, where is the princess?" to which her mother answer "she fled" her mother said " at this moment she is far away from monsters like you."

The man the said "how you dare speak like this to me, you dornish bitch." The he trusted a dagger into her chest.

Her mother fell intro the floor and blood started spilling from the wound. Rhaenys world crumbled, her mother was dead as well, she had no one left.

The cat that was with her made a noise trying to escape. This unfortunately bring the attention of the man for under bed. It was matter of seconds till the man dragged her from under the bed and trusted the same dagger into her belly, then it was another matter of seconds till the darkness engulfed her.

 **Eddard Stark**

He entered the throne room only to find the king dead on the floor and Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the throne

"what happened Here?" he asks ser Jaime that answer with " I killed him and now I'm just keeping the throne warm for your Baratheon friend"

"you killed your king that you swear to protect?" he ask in disbelief. Ser Jaime only shrugs and answer "Yes"

Before Ned can speak anything else he hear a child scream and without second thoughts starts running in the direction of the scream only to find the Mountain and ser Armory Loch while the later was stabbing the little princess.

"Stop it," he bellowed "Stop it now."

"and what makes you think that you can stop us Stark?" the Mountain said

"The fact that the only way that continue this is killing me and if you kill me Robert will want your heads on spikes" he answered

The Mountain only laughed but Loch said " there is no difference, they are all dead anyway" and with that he leaved the room followed by the Mountain and so for the first time he could actually see the room.

The body of the prince was on the floor with pool of blood around it the princess Elias was not to far that with blood gushing from a cut on her chest and breathing with difficulty and there was the little princess with cut on her abdomen.

He feels disgusted by what these people can do without second thoughts and he make his way for the little princess and see that she still breaths.

He hears a low voice behind him almost a whisper and realize that princess Elia is trying to speak and come close to her to hear what she is saying "she still lives?" she asks to which he only nods and she continues "save her Lord Stark please, she is only a child with no faults."

" I'll try" he said

"Promise me Lord Stark."

"I promise." He answer and with that she shows a face of relief and life leaves her body.

He takes the little princess to maester and waits for an answer.

The maester appears and says "she'll live, but she'll have a scar for the rest of her life." He say.

Relief pass through him and he thinks 'one part is done, now comes the worst.'

He finds Robert in the throne contemplating the of Prince Aegon and princess Elia with Lannister cloak over them.

"what are you going to do with them?" he asks

Robert looks him question "with who?"

"With the monsters that murdered these two." he answer

"reward them," Robert says " and I'm only not going to give them more because they didn't bring the girl as well"

Ned at him with a disgust starting to grow in his heart and says " of course they do not kill the girl" he says " They didn't kill her because I didn't let them"

Robert looks at him and says "what?"

"exactly what you heard, I won't let them kill a little girl."

"she is a dragonspawn and you let her live"

" she's is child Robert"

" a child of the man that kidnapped and raped your sister and grandchild of the man that murdered your father and brother."

"still a child," he says "you can't blame a child for her parents mistakes"

"and what would you have me to do her?"

"send her to Dorne," he answer "give her to her family"

"and have a uprising from Dorne?"

Ned thinks carefully and the says " so give her to me as my ward I'll keep my eyes on her teach that you are the king."

Robert stop and thinks in silently for some time and says " Ok, but if she puts a toe out line I'll have her hanged, are we clear?"

"Yes, your grace"

And with that Ned leaves the throne room.

 **Tower of Joy**

 **Eddard**

After destroying the siege in Storm's End he started looking for his sister, only to find her in a tower in Dorne.

When he finally got there he found the three better swords of Westeros ser Gerold Hightower the lords commander of the kingsguard , ser Oswell whent and ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning.

He greeted them"I looked for you on the Trident," Ned said to them.

"We were not there," Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been," said Ser Oswell.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them, and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them."

"Our knees do not bend easily," said Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell.

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee."

"Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm.

"We swore a vow," explained old Ser Gerold.

Ned's wraiths moved up beside him, with shadow swords in hand. They were seven against three.

"And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.

He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.

"No," Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends."

So the battle started and Ned went to take ser Gerold himself.

Ser Gerold was an excellent swordman but was old so after some time he started getting tired so Ned used it attacking fast till his hot and broke ser Gerold armor and perfuring his heart after he realised that ser Oswell was already dead and that ser Arthur was fighting was ser Mark Ryswell and Howland Reed at the same time.

In a heart beat Ser Mark gave an opening and ser Arthur used it, so now it was just the three of them of the ten that started the fight.

Ned was preparing for battle when something happened that froze his blood.

His sister was screaming of pain and Ned didn't think twice before dropping his sword and running to the tower.

Surprisingly ser Arthur froze and didn't do anything to stop him , so he reached the door and flung it open .

Only to find something that he could never be prepared for.

His sister was in a bed with the sheets drenched of blood and she was holding a baby.

She looks at him "Ned," she says surprised, is that really you"

"yes" he approaches her and hug her as hard as he can "I've missed you Lya"

"I've missed you to big brother"

She starts to cry "I don't want die"

" you are not going to die" he then yell to anyone that will listen "get help she is…" he trailed off

"listen to me Ned" she says "the baby it's mine and Raeghar, his name is Jon" she starts to sob now and says "I'll not be here to protect him Ned, neither will Raeghar, I need you protect him, if Robert found out he will kill him."

"I'll protect him, Lya."

"Promise Ned… promise me"

"I promise" he says

Relief shows in her eye and she smile while her life left her body.

Ned wept a long time holding his sister body till howland came to separate them.

The he looked at boy. He had long face, his hair was black and his eyes grey, the boy was a Stark through and through.

He stated at boy, lost in thoughts for long time before ser Arthur brought him for his senses asking.

" what do you plan doing with the boy?"

" I'll protect him"

"how?"

He thought "I'll say that he is my bastard and in the right time I'll the him the truth and let him do as he desires."

"he is the rightful king of westeros and you want raise him as a bastard?"

"we don't have another option"

"… the boy must learn the truth and he has to prepare to take what is rightful his."

"he will," Ned says, I promise you that"

"So he's in your care at least for now."

"What are going to do?"

"Raise the army that will help him"

"then go" and with that they part ways and Ned After years of war is finally going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Notes: English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes. Reviews and Critics are always welcome.**

* * *

 **14 Years later**

 **Rhaenys**

She woke up felling the cold, not the kind of cold that is normal in the north, but the cold that always come with that nightmare 'I thought I was free from it.' However, seeing your family butchered in front of you never will leave your mind.

Out there, she already could hear the servants starting their day. She then looked at her side where was little boy with curly auburn hair sleeping soundly and that made her smile, the boy generally behaved like a little wilding with everyone except her. She didn't understand why the Rickon was so fond of her but that doesn't matter, the boy was clever, kind and respectful 'at least with me' she thought and she loved him for it.

She started to get up and ready herself for the day, she chooses a light violet gown for the day, dress herself and goes to the mirror. Looking back at her is a woman of 17 name days with a slender body and olive skin, black straight hair fell till the middle of her back, everything in her says that she is dornish except her eyes. She has her father's eyes, she didn't remember much of him but she remember his eyes, they were a dark shade of indigo almost blue, exactly like the ones that were staring back at her.

Ready for the day she proceed to wake Rickon, she tries to wake him in every possible way, but it's not until she starts to tickle him that he wake up laughing. He's still giggling when he opens his Tully blue eyes to look at her.

"Are you going to come to my bed every night little wolf?" she asks him with a smile "I had bad dream last night and was scared." He said still giggling. In this moment a black wolf the size of hound jumps on the bed, it would be a terrifying sight if she had not known the direwolf since it was no bigger than her hands."Shaggydog was afraid too?" she asks to which he answer "no, a direwolf fears nothing," he says "but he can't sleep without me."

She tells him to go to his room to prepare for the day then she goes to hall for breakfast. She was supposed to go for her sewing lessons, that she has to have till the day she marry, but she always hated so she goes to the yard instead, they won't let her fight but she can at least watch while they are sparing.

When she reaches the yard she sees two boys fighting, one of them has auburn hair and blue eyes and strong build, much like a version of what Rickon will look like in some years. Robb Stark is struggling against his opponent a boy that has lean build and dark-brown hair, Robb is fast that's for sure but the boy is faster and in a blink of eye the boy does a movement that end up with Robb on the ground and the sword in his chest.

"Yield Stark?" he asks offering a hand so the other can get up "Never, Snow" he answer grabbing his hand and pulling to the ground as well. The brothers were both still laughing when Theon Greyjoy says, "Great fight, shame that you are only a bastard Snow." He says with disgusting smirk that he always has in his face, he is handsome no denying that but even that can't compensate for his personality.

"Aye, a bastard that broke your nose not so long ago and that put you in the ground every time that you are in the yard with me," Snow says getting up "I think I can live with that."

Robb laughs openly while the smirk in Theon's face is gone, then for the first time in the day the grey eyes of Jon Snow looks at her and a little smile appear in his solemn face " If may I ask My Lady, shouldn't you be in your sewing class?" he says grinning

"I should if it didn't bore me to death," she says grinning back "Do you wish me dead Jon?" She asks feigning fear.

"Far from it my Lady." He says

"I know where I would wish you to be." said Greyjoy with that smirk of his

"Piss off, will you?" she says angry

Before Theon could say anything Bran appears and ask if they can help him with the bow, Bran also was as well as Robb exactly what an older version of RIckon will look like with thick auburn hair and Tully blues eyes.

After everything set Robb looked at him and said "Just Relax, take deep breaths and shoot."

Jon looked at him and said, "Do it properly, father and your lady mother are watching." he said nodding his head in the direction of two standing far away looking at them.

These two people were Catelyn Tully, the mother of all Stark children with her auburn hair and blue eyes that all her sons inherited she was as beautiful as any lady wishes to be at her was her husband, the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north, Eddard Stark.

If Robb could be called an older version of Rickon in Rhaenys opinion, the same can be said of Lord Stark about Jon Snow with his long face, dark hair and grey eyes, the only visible difference between them was a closely trimmed beard that Lord Stark has.

Bran shoot the first arrow far away from the target and the other boys laugh at that.

"Like you all were the best bowman in his age." said Lord Stark to them.

Bran prepared to shot again while Robb and Jon were instructing him how to do it, an arrow pass in front of them and hit the center of the target.

They all turn to look at a girl with dark hair and grey eyes grinning at them with bow in hands. Arya started to run and Bran went after his sister while everyone was laughing.

Rhaenys was laughing so much that she toke much time to realize that Arya had run straight into septa Mordane, which both she and Arya were running from. The septa was followed closely by the eldest daughter of Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn, Sansa with her auburn hair and blue eyes looked so much like mother that if it wasn't for the age difference people would call them twins.

The septa scolded the two girls and send them to do their sewing.

Later that day after escaping again the septa, Rhaenys sits at the godswood and thinking about nightmare that she thought that was done for but came back since Lord Stark announced that the King was coming to Winterfell.

She closed her eyes to focus in her mind, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone till she felt a tongue licking her face that she open her eyes and saw Jon's direwolf with his snow white color and blood red eyes staring at her and his owner just behind him.

"Hey big guy," she says to Ghost "what are doing here?"

"Looking for a girl that looks exactly like you that should be with the septa," Jon says "have you seen her?"

"No" She replies.

"well neither did I" He says sitting in a stone close to her.

"The King coming is troubling you that much?"

"No," she lied "why did you say that?"

"I can see it in your face," he says "come on don't lie to me."

"Ok," she says, "I admit that I have fear."

"Fear of what?"

"That he might ask for my head."

"Even if he ask father won't let it happen," he says "And if he permits it, I won't."

"And what can you do against a King?"

"Probably nothing," he answer "but Ghost can tear his throat out."

She actually laughs at that "You and your direwolf against all the guards, I'm safe then."

Jon then does something that she wasn't expecting, he kneel in front of her looking at her eyes and says "Rhae, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you ok?"

She's taken a back at first but manages to reply a shy "ok" in return. After that, Jon changes the subject and she almost forgets of the King that will be there in the morrow of the next day.

* * *

 **Jon**

Two knight were fighting on a battlefield in river, one was using an armor dark black with little wings by the sides of his helm, the only part that was black in the armor was tree headed dragon made of ruby in the chest plate. He carried a long sword that was clashing against the war hammer of the other.

The other had Silver Armor with type of yellow shirt with stag over it. His helm had antlers in each side of it.

The two of them were fighting to kill, there was no doubt about it, and the fight was balanced till silver knight managed to land a blow in the black knight chest. He was launched at the river with rubies of the armor flying like drops of blood.

The black knight landed on the river and became still, he whispered something that couldn't be understood and the let live leave his body.

Jon woke startled, he was panting and drenched in sweat. If anyone looked at him now would think that had been doing anything other than sleep.

He didn't understand why he dreamed of it, he just knew that this dream always came to him since he could remember. He had talked with his father about it once and his father told him that the dream was what happened in the Battle of Trident that end ups with prince Rhaegar death.

After that his father told him to no tell anyone else about this because they could talk of it with Rhaenys and it would make her sad.

He didn't understand why he had this dream, he didn't understand why every time he has this dream he awakes felling like there is someone tearing him apart. His father didn't understand either and always had an uneasiness unfamiliar in him every time they talked about it.

Jon ready himself for the day, the king is going to arrive in Winterfell today and Jon had be dressed in his best cloths, even that he doubted that king would spare more than glance in his direction, Jon was a bastard so why would the King care for him?

The King arrived and if there was a word to describe him that would be: disappointment. The king was a fat, ugly and drunk man with a crown over his head. At night a feast was offered in honour of the King and his family.

After a feast that had been especially bad for him, he was in the crypts of Winterfell where all the Lords of Winterfell and the ancient Kings of winter came to their final rest. He was sited in front of the tomb of his aunt Lyanna with Ghost by his side. Jon didn't understand why but being here always calmed him when he felt like today, here in the silence he almost could forget that he was a bastard, forget the hard truth the he didn't belong in here.

He heard footsteps on stairs and looked to see who was there. A girl with a orange dress and a smile that could melt even the hardest block of ice appeared before him.

"I knew that you would be here." Rhaenys said sitting by his side.

"Really? Am I that predictable?"

"Yes," she said with grin in her face "now tell me, why are you here?"

"why would I need a reason to be here?"

"Because you always come here when you are annoyed with something," she said "now tell me, what is it?"

'she knows me too well ' he thought "The usual of my life, I want things that I never will have because I'm Snow not a Stark" he says "I would love to stay at Winterfell and help Robb when he beacames Lord, and then marry and have my own children. But I will never have one of these because no one would want to marry a bastard, and I wouldn't want to condemn any child to being a bastard as well, taking that out remains Winterfell but Lady Catelyn already made pretty clear that she doesn't whish me here."

"So I was here thinking what could I do and realize that the only place fit for me is the wall."

"Are you going to leave me?" She asks "Why?"

"You don't understand my life, you don't understand what is being a motherless bastard." The moment that the words leave his mouth he regret them. She was hurt, it was clear on her face.

"Jon maybe you have to remember that I'm not only motherless but also fatherless," she said with rage in her voice "as for the bastard part if you didn't live sulking about your life, maybe you would realize that I am a Targaryen only in name but a bastard all in else."

"I have 17 years and there is no one in the world who would marry me, because that would upset that pig that they call king, I have no lands, no soldiers, no money, I have nothing" she says "so yes Jon, I know what is like to motherless bastard."

She started to cry then, which is a rare thing and Jon if possible fells even worse. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugs her "I'm sorry Rhae, I'm an idiot for saying something like that to you, it's just that I don't really want to go to the wall but I need to."

"If you don't want to go then stay here with me," she stop for moment then deal a final blow "I love you Jon"

All the feelings that he tried to hide reappear now in full force when he answer "I love you too" and kiss her.

He don't know how much time passed but he knows that when they part both are out of breath and Rhanys has smile in her face that combines pretty much with show in his.

They are startled when they hear someone descending the stairs to the crypts. Rhaenys take his hand and lead him to hide in a shadow at the end of the corridor with ghost at his heels they hide in the shadows and see two walking toward them, they stop in front of the statue of his aunt.

"What do you want to talk to me that couldn't wait till morrow?" his father ask.

"Jon has shown interest in join the night's watch" is uncle Benjen answer.

"Really, I don't see a problem with that" his father says

"But I do," his uncle says "the boy does not know who he truly is to turn his back to it, it's not fair to force a life of hardships without he knowing what life he has the right to have"

"Ben we can't tell him, not yet at least, he is just a kid"

"He is kid to know truth about his parents but a man to make an oath for a life of service."

"You know that's not what I mean Ben."

"Then what do you mean Ned?" ask his uncle "Because I won't let my sister's son take the black because you are afraid to tell him the truth."

After hearing that phrase Jon world begin to turn upside down 'what does he mean by his sister's son?'

His father spoke with an uncharacteristic voice full of rage "I'm not afraid to te-" but was cut short by his uncle saying.

"Then tell him the truth, tell him that he is not your bastard but the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, tell him that his parents loved each and married for that love. Tell him that he has not only an aunt and an uncle in Pentos but also an army that Arthur Dayne raised should he ever wish to claim what is rightful his." Uncle Benjen shouted.

"He is not ready and this discussion is over" his father shouted back and then started to make his way to leave the crypts followed shortly after by uncle Benjen.

After they leave there was silence while Jon tried to realize what they said. He was not a bastard but a prince, and if it was true Arthur Dayne one of the best swordsmen in the world had an army to take the throne for him, he also had an aunt and an uncle. It was to much news take like this.

When the silence was broke who spoke was Rhaenys

"You are my brother." she said, and for the first time he realized that his new family also included the girl at his side.

Jon was still lost for words when she hugged him and happily said "you are my brother, my family."

All that Jon manages to say is "aye, I am"

"what will you do now?" she asks.

"I don´t know," he answer "what would you have me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, I would sail as soon as I can to Pentos to meet my family and this army and come back to take what is rightful ours."

"How would I do that, you heard him he would never allow it."

"Then let's flee, they don't need to know till you are there."

"No, I can't do that to them they are my family"

"No Jon, I'm your family," she said "you said yourself that you have no place here, no more than I do, so what binds us here?"

"Even then Rhae I can't be so heartless like this, they are my family"

"Again Jon, I am family and you're disappointing me being a coward." she said making her way to exit "good night Jon Targaryen or should I say Jon Snow" and with that she was out.

Jon made his way to his room and threw himself into bed, trying desperately to fall asleep.

First, there was a man with baby in his arms kneeling to a bed where a woman was crying and saying, "Promise me Ned."

The answer saying "I promise"

Then the room vanished and he was again at the battle of the Trident watching the two knights fight, the only difference is this time when Rhaegar Whispers he finally hear him saying "Lyanna" Before dying.

Then the battle vanished and He was in a bed chamber in a city that was being sacked. Jon could hear the screams coming from the city. He was not alone in the room there were three other people. A pretty woman with dark brown hair and dark skin, she clutched a baby to her chest. The baby didn't even look a year old. There was also a little girl in the room, she was the splitting image of her mother, with the dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a lighter color then her mothers but that was the only big difference. She looked no more than three.

Jon could hear yelling and the sounds of fighting outside the door.

"Rhaenys," The woman said to her daughter. "Hide!"

Rhaenys ducked under the bed and hide, holding a black cat close to her. The door was smashed open and two men walked in.

The first man was a giant. Jon recognized him from when he went to the tourney in Riverrun. Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain. The next man was much shorter, he looked like a pig, with a pale face and beady little eyes. Ser Amory Lorch. Both men eyed the woman with lust.

"Princess Elia Martell," Lorch said mockingly.

"Please, do what ever you want to me just don't hurt my children." Elia had tears in her eyes.

Gregor Clegane just walked over and pulled Elia's son out of her arms. The baby started to cry.

"What's his name?" The Mountain asked.

"Aegon." Elia looked afraid.

"Named him after his fathers ancestor, fitting. He's a nice boy." Ser Gregor smiled at the boy before taking him and smashing his head into the side of the wall, killing him instantly. "Was a nice boy."

Elia and Rhaenys screamed. Rhaenys' black cat ran out and tried to scratch the Mountain. He just laughed before stepping on it crushing it into nothing more than a pile of blood and fur.

"What do we have here?" Amory Lorch pulled Rhaenys out from underneath the bed. "This must be your daughter."

Elia nodded to scared even to speak.

"She looks just like you," Amory was smiling cruelly. "Go on, reassure you daughter princess."

Elia only could look at Rhaenys both were crying in fear and sadness. Eli is losing everything. Her husband who she loved, but who didn't love her, was dead. She just watched as her sons head was smashed into a wall, and now her first child, her beautiful daughter was about to be killed in front of her.

"Rhaenys, I love you."

"Mother I'm scared."

"I know,"

"I want father, he will come for us."

Jon could see Elia's heart break. She thought Rhaegar was dead. But she had to be strong for he daughters sake.

"We will see him soon."

"And Aegon?"

"Him too."

Amory Lorch threw Rhaenys to the ground and pulled out a knife.  
"No please," Elia begged him.

Lorch smiled and plunged the knife into Rhaenys' stomach.  
The girl and the mother screamed and Jon woke up more out breath than ever, he got up from the bed and leave the room for another destine.

He got in front of the door and knocked saying "It's me, open up"

Rhaenys open the door with rage in her face but before she could say anything, he pulled her into bear hug confirming that she was real and alive in front of him. After closing the door, he told her.

"I'll avenge our brother, our father and your mother" he said "I'll kill the mountain and Amory Lorch and will wipe out the names Baratheon and Lannister from history, after I'm done, the only thing that will remain from them is Robert Baratheon and tywin Lannister's heads on spikes of the Red Keep."

She looked surprised and said "and how will you do it?"

He looked at her with his most serious face and said "Pack your things we are leaving tomorrow night, we are going to Pentos."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: 1- I don't own anything. 2- The death of Elia and Aegon in the chapter 2 was something that I find in the internet after a search. After the chapter was posted I came to know that it came from a fanfic of** **StJimmytyty. The name of the fanfic is The Targaryen of the north and it´s an awesome history in which Rhaegar survives the trident and meet Jon some years later. The link:** **/works/3935110/chapters/8816014** **.**

 **3- Sorry for the long wait, I moved to another country, so it will take a while for settle everything but I'll try to post the chapters regularly**

 **Notes: English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes. Reviews and Critics are always welcome.**

 **Jon**

They were approaching the city now, Pentos was finally in sight. It has been two and half weeks since they left Winterfell, they fled in the middle of the night and reached White Harbor in a day almost without stopping. They have been lucky enough to find a ship on the same day, so when they boarded the ship the news about them have not been yet to received.

The life in the ship was sufferable, he was often sick and the food didn't help either. But if he was bad, Rhaenys was worse, she was sick all the time and had to endure the men aboard the ship trying to bed her (which they stopped after the threat he made of release ghost on them).

They shared a cabin what was a sort of good and bad thing at the same time. He was her brother and would protect her from anyone with any funny idea, however the love that he bore for her was far from brotherly. He was lucky that she was sick all the time or they would have done something stupid by now.

The sight of the city was a relief in more than one way that's for sure. The relief passed quickly tough, when they land a foot in the city they realized that the it was a maze and that his relatives wouldn't exactly put a banner of a three headed dragon above their house to show where they were.

Their problems were far from ending and the principal of them was money. They had a reasonable amount, but far from what they would really need.

They find a cheap inn for the staying, but as everything in their new had a problem. The money only would for four days of food and beds, without any other options, they toke it and begin their search for their new family.

Three days have passed and Jon was starting to despair, Rhaenys wouldn't say it but it was clear that she was in as much stress as him. They have been searching every day and have nothing, so it was a welcome surprise they received a letter from Arthur Dayne requesting a meeting with them.

They were told to meet him on a manse of one of the magister of the city, a man named Illyrio, to his surprise the place was huge, almost the size of the great keep of Winterfell.

They were received at the door by servant that led to them to a room where three men were waiting for them, each of them as different from the other as possible be and yet all three of them were in the same room with him.

They started to introduce their selves, Jon saw how fat king Robert was, he also have seen Wyman Manderly and how fat he was, yet both of them would be called thin in comparative with Illyrio Mopatis. The man was tall and extremely fat with blonde hair and a strange forked beard their host greeted them.

The second one was completely bald and plumpy. The man introduced himself as Lord Varys and this worried him, everyone knew who the man was. He was the master of whispers of the small council and that left a question in his head 'what is he doing here?'

The third one was tall man with a strong face and light blonde hair, his eyes were purple and he had a small beard in his face, he had a warm smile in his face when he introduced himself as Arthur Dayne.

The first to speak was Illyrio and he asked to Rhaenys "Your grace pardon me but I must ask, what you two are doing here in Pentos?"

Jon was not surprised that they knew who she was, whole westeros might be looking for now, so the word have reached here does not surprise him, but what the man says next does surprise him.

Looking at Jon he says "And you, your grace I would think that you would have more caution."

Jon flinch at this, when he looks at the man he has a smile in his face when he says, "yes we know who you truly are your grace."

"I think I shouldn't be surprised." Jon said

"No you shouldn't," Said Ser Arthur "I was one of the three that saw you on that tower with your mother and promised that you would have your birthrights reclaimed."

"And that is the goal of all us here." said Varys

Jon is surprised again. He looks at them and says, "I'm sorry, Ser Arthur I can understand why you are here doing this," Jon said "but why are the master of whispers of King Robert council and a magister of the free cities supporting us?" Jon said looking at the two.

"You are smart in don't trust us at first your grace," said Varys "but I assure you that I only want to put the true king on the throne and if he sees fit continue to support him as his master of whispers."

"You already are the master of whispers of the kingdom, all you would have to do is tell Robert who I truly am and you probably would be one of the richest and powerful man in the kingdom" Jon said "so pardon me if I'm going to ask again, why are you here?"

Varys smiled and said, "You are smart and only that already makes you better man than Robert, he spend his days drinking and whoring, he puts snakes in his council and is surprised when they bite him. Under his rule the kingdom is in a mountain of debt and he does nothing about." he says "If he stays in the power there will be no kingdom to rule."

Jon sigh and thinks that this is motive enough, but this man had would have to do much more to really be trusted. Jon the turn to illyrio and says "And you my lord, what reason do you have?"

Illyrio looked at him and just said, "I have the same reason of Lord Varys, but yes I would like to be Master of coin if possible."

Jon finally could understand it. What both of them truly wanted is power, a power that Robert denied them and the king that they put in power was going to give them. After that, silence remained for some more minutes before Lord Varys said "So your grace, are you going to accept our help?"

Jon just nodded and the two men smiled then. "I believe that you would want to meet your family," Varys said "but before that we must discuss some things."

"And what is it?" Jon questioned.

"Well, first of all they do not know that you exist," said ser Arthur "they know about Rhaenys but about you we preferred to keep the secret for safety reasons."

"I understand." Jon said.

"Second is your uncle, without the knowledge of your existence thinks himself the king so it's going to be a hard blow on him when he discover," Arthur said "and he is as mad as his father so we can't predict what he will try to do, so at least for a while I would like you to keep pretending that you are Ned Stark bastard, is that okay?"

Jon was a little sad then. He thought that he would finally had a family that would welcome him and yet here he was, having to pretend.

"I'm his nephew, why would he try to hurt me?"

Arthur had sad smile in his face when he answered, "Because he thinks himself king," he said "and he already has done things that hurt his family before, so why wouldn't he do it again?"

"What has he done?" Jon said

"Done What?" Arthur said

"My uncle, what he did?"

"It's not impor-" started Arthur before being cut by Jon

"What he did?"

"There is no use hiding, is there," said Varys "He will marry his sister to a dorthraki horse lord for an army."

Anger flared inside him, he have heard about the dorthrakis and their ways, and he couldn't believe that this man that had his blood had done something like that, he didn't knew his aunt but he imagined what life must have been with someone like him. Then he remembered something that made him even angrier.

"The dorthraki fear sea water," he said, "They will not cross the sea."

He had just to look at their faces to see that this people already knew and that only made him angrier. "you knew that he was selling his sister for nothing and didn't do anything to stop him?"

"We tried, but he wouldn't listen," Arthur said looking ashamed "and without you here, he is the king."

"And I assume that now is too late to do anything?"

"Yes," said Illyrio "Now they would take it as an insult and would probably attack the city."

Jon sighed "Ok, There nothing to be done now."

Arthur said to them "Now that you have agreed on the terms, would you like to meet them?

After sometime, Arthur returned to the room with a man and a woman following him. The man was skinny and short, he had the famous targaryen traits in him, silver hair, lilac eyes, Jon then looked at the woman, and all his air fled him.

The girl was probably one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw, she was short, her head would probably be at his neck height, she had a pale skin and silver hair, her eyes were lightest tone of violet that he had ever seen.

He was still out of words when Arthur introduced them, "Princess Daenerys and King Viserys." Arthur said in formal tone, "I present you, your niece Rhaenys Targaryen and the man who rescued and brought her here Jon Snow."

As he said their names, the eyes of the two in front of him were as wide as they could be, Jon could not think much before the man in front of him start yelling.

"YOU DARE BRING A BASTARD BEFORE ME," he said "AND WORSE WITH THE DAUGHTER OF THAT DORNISH BITCH."

Jon was so enraged by the statement that he almost jumped in his direction but Rhaenys hand his arm hold him of doing so. However, the exchange in front of them proved one thing tough, their uncle had indeed insanity of his father.

Illyrio sensing all of it tried to appease the man saying "Your Grace this is your niece that was held hostage against Dorne, without her there they will proclaim for you when go to reclaim your throne."

"And you want me thank them for doing their duty to their king, the king that people of the kingdom want to come back," he says "but I'll not complain, while she's too dornish to me, she still carry the name targaryen and will be a nice trophy to some lord"

He couldn't believe his ears but this seemed to be normal thing to the man to say, because the others in the room didn't even flinch. The man in question just walked out of the room after saying it followed close by the girl that was looking in his direction with a look of curiosity.

After that, they were led to their new chambers. Jon was already in the bed when he heard a knock in the door, Rhaenys opened the door before he even got to reply, "Can I come in?" she asked to which he only nodded.

"What a Lovely uncle we got, don't you think?" she said.

"He's probably the greatest idiot that I ever saw," he said "and I alreay saw king Robert."

She laughed and said "Well it was a day of bad surprises I would say, except for one."

That picked his interest so he asked "what surprise was that?"

"You were born to be a King, you a have gift for it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You found that you are King less than a month and you already commanded that man in the room, you showed them that you hold the real power in that conversation," she put her hand in his neck and said with a playful smile "and I like it."

He wanted nothing more than kiss her, but his mind was still with a sense of guilt so he said, "we are siblings we can-" he was cut short by her lips on his.

After breaking the kiss she asked "did it fell wrong?"

"Nothing ever felt more right."

"So shut up and kiss me"

And so he did.


End file.
